


Escape

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal tries to keep his feelings for his partner a secret, unfortunately John knows him too well.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is probably bad, I wanted to write something else today but Morrison's latest comic was so awful that all of my desire to write just sapped out of me.  
> I wanted to read some Hal positivity to combat that, but nothing existed today and I pushed through to write an angsty drabble.  
> I'm sorry I'm just splurging all my feelings in one place, please do not try to tell me that Hal murdering someone and trying to cover it up is in character.

“You have a cute laugh,” Hal had said, they had been sitting together on a ridge on Mogo, miles away from the Corps’ Headquarters. Maybe it had been a mistake to tell John that because John immediately stopped laughing.

He gazed towards the setting sun as Hal started shifting more and more, Hal knew that he'd fucked up somehow, but was as yet uncertain of how to perform a medical procedure that would remove his foot from his mouth. “I just mean… I haven’t heard it in a while.”

That didn’t make things any better, it just made John turn his head towards him, staring deep into his eyes. “That still means that you want to hear more of it.”

It was Hal’s turn to stare at that sun because he didn’t have anything to say to that. John had figured him out, even though he had been trying to keep his feelings a secret for so long. Mostly they had needed to be secret because he wasn’t good enough for John, and he would have to work with him for years to come. “Yes,” he decided to say, tactfully, “because I want you to be happy again.”

John laughed again, but it wasn’t the laugh from before, which was light and happy. This was a sarcastic laugh, a disbelieving snort. “You’re lying, I’ve known you for long enough to recognize when you’re lying.”

“I’m not!”

Ignoring his protests, his partner continued. “You’re also not supposed to feel fear, which makes me wonder why you can’t just tell me how you feel.”

Hal shut his eyes tight, pushing himself off of the ridge, and throwing himself up through the sky. He was, quite literally, running from his problems, and John would be able to follow his ring easily. But he just needed to get away.

Sure enough, his ears picked up the sound of a "Hal wait!" coming from below him.


End file.
